Twilight IM
by ThatGirl1993
Summary: Funny bloop with all your favorite Twilight Characters instant messaging.
1. Chapter 2 : BET ON IT

**Hey, hey guys! I'm so glad my story got such a good response in just half an hour! Thank you all faithful readers.**

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**GrizzlyBear386 is online.**_

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

_**Monster302 is online.**_

**Monster302 : Ali! You could've warned me before they came out with rap and r&b!**

**ThatsSoRaven : ?**

**Monster302 : It's horrendous! I want to rip my hair out! I would've burned myself **

**before that... nuisance reached my beloved eardrums.... Why!?**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Oh My Brother Edward Listen To This Funk! **

**GrizzlyBear386 : shawty got them apple bottom jeans! Boots with da fur!**

**ThatsSoRaven : I**

**ThatsSoRaven : LOVE**

**ThatsSoRaven : THAT**

**ThatsSoRaven : SONG!**

**Monster302 : Oh no.**

**ThatsSoRaven : she got the whole club looking at her!**

**GrizzlyBear386 : she hit da flo'!**

**Monster302 : STOP!**

**ThatsSoRaven : next thing you know **

**GrizzlyBear386 : shawty got low low low....**

**ThatsSoRaven : low low low!**

**Monster302 : ........**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : u owe me 300 bucks Em! **

**GrizzlyBear386 : but.....**

**ThatsSoRaven : i told u hed leave after the last 'low'**

**GrizzlyBear386 : its not fair!**

**ThatsSoRaven : ill set Rosalie on you**

**GrizzlyBear386 : ..... FINE!**

_**So all of this was staged for a bet....**_


	2. Chapter 3 : AWKWARD!

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**GrizzlyBear386 is online.**_

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

**GrizzlyBear386 : BELLA! My fav. human!**

**BiteMe101 : uhh... Em... im the only human you kno....**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Riiiiiiiiight.**

_**Monster302 is online.**_

**BiteMe101 : EDWARD! (cyberkiss!)**

**Monster302 : I love you, Bella. (cyberkiss back!)**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Belllaaaaa! Offline now!**

**BiteMe101 : um..... okay... :)**

_**BiteMe101 is offline.**_

**Monster302 : Okay. What's going on?**

_3 minutes later._

**Monster302 : EMMETT!**

**GrizzlyBear386 : i think its time**

**Monster302 : Time for what ?**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Time for..... THE TALK.... Dun Dun Duuunn!**

**Monster302 : The talk?**

**GrizzlyBear386 : you kno.... birds and bees....**

**Monster302 : ?**

**GrizzlyBear386 : u and bella r gettin to that part of the relationship where **

**intimacy.....**

**Monster302 : BYE!**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

**GrizzlyBear386 : AWKWARD! :)**

_**Emmett is offline.**_

_So people just reallllllly love to make Edward feel awkward. Haha... _


	3. Chapter 4 : I Wanna Be Nick!

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**DogEatDog is online.**_

**DogEatDog : hehehe.**

_28 Minutes Later._

_**Monster302 is online.**_

**Monster302 : Is anybody online?**

_Brief moment later._

**Monster302 : Yes!**

**Monster302 : Well, to nobody, I'd like to say I could be Nick Jonas.**

**Monster302 : He has hope of getting cured from diabetes.**

**Monster302 : I'm stuck with vampirism for life!!! (dry sobs.)**

**Monster302 : (teary smile) I wish I could sing my favorite song and it to have **

**meaning on my life**

**Monster302 : Got the news today**

**Doctor said I had to stay**

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine**

**When I thought it had all been done**

**When I thought it had all been said **

**A little bit longer and I'll be fine**

**But you don't know what you've got 'til its gone**

**And you don't know what it's like to feel so.... lost!**

**And every time you smile you laugh you glow**

**You don't even know, know, know**

**You don't even know**

**Monster302 : Thanks for the session, nobody. :)**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

**DogEatDog : OMG! That's so sad. (tear rolls down face)**

**DogEatDog : I'll never think of a vampire the same way before I snap off it's head.**

_**DogEatDog is offline.**_

**GetOuttaHere : What a Wimp!**

_**GetOuttaHere is offline.**_

_I have absolutely nothing against the Jonas Brothers. I love their music. I just thought it would be funny for Edward to.... envy Nick._


	4. Chapter 5 : Blondy had a Blond Moment

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**TelepathicFeelings is online.**_

_**GrizzlyBear386 is online. **_

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

**Monster302 : Alice, tell me again why we're all in the same room but still on this **

**chat room.**

**ThatsSoRaven : Because, dear brother, we're gonna talk 2 Bella**

**Monster302 : But Bella's not onli.....**

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

**BiteMe101 : hey guys!**

**TelepathicFeelings : hello**

**GrizzlyBear386 : YO!**

**ThatsSoRaven : Bellaaaa.......**

**Monster302 : Hey, Bells.**

**BiteMe101 : Yes?**

**ThatsSoRaven : U hav company.......**

**BiteMe101 : Oh my gosh! JACOB!**

_**BiteMe101 is offline.**_

**TelepathicFeelings : I sense Edward reeeal mad! RUN!**

**Monster302 : ALICE! **

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

_**WannaBeHuman is online.**_

**WannaBeHuman : Y is Eddie running vampire speed to da volvo?**

**ThatsSoRaven : Cuz...... dear, Jacob is paying a visit to Bella to convince her to **

**leave Edward.**

**WannaBeHuman : Oh.**

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : So... hows Edward holding up Bella.**

**BiteMe101 : Not well.**

**EVERYONE : WHAT?**

**BiteMe101 : well..... Edward ran his Volvo into Jake's Rabbit**

**ThatsSoRaven : N now hes about to rip Jacob's head off.**

**BiteMe101 : He's Crying!**

**ThatsSoRaven : LOL!**

**TelepathicFeelings : I still think he's mad.**

**BiteMe101 : .......**

**ThatsSoRaven : ......**

**GrizzlyBear386 : ......**

**WannaBeHuman : Jasper, you're lucky you have good looks.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

_Guys... forgive me. I couldn't resist making Jasper look like an idiot. (I love him dearly though) It was the perfect moment. Thanks for the great response to my story. Your reviews are like fuel for my brain. So... the more you review the more I will update. I'm sorry to be that way, but it really encourages me to write._


	5. Chapter 6 : GIGGLE!

_Hey readers! Sorry for not updating my numerous chapters yesterday like I usually do. I had dance practice and so on. But anyways, here's the chapter._

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : Belly! Watchya doin?**

_**DoctorFeelGood is online.**_

_**MamaBear1990 is online.**_

**BiteMe101 : eatin' chocolate**

**ThatsSoRaven : where'd ya get it**

**BiteMe101 : doggy dropped it**

**ThatsSoRaven : where'd he drop it?**

**BiteMe101 : in the sewer.**

**ThatsSoRaven : what's it taste like?**

**BiteMe101 : cow manure.**

**MamaBear1990 : OK! I may not be a doctor, but I know that's not healthy.**

**ThatsSoRaven : Esme! **

**DoctorFeelGood : Yes, Esme is right. How can you let her do that Alice?**

**BiteMe101 : HA!**

**DoctorFeelGood : Bellaa! This is not a laughing matter!**

**BiteMe101 : First (giggle) let me (giggle) control my (giggle) giggling!**

**ThatsSoRaven : (GIGGLE!)**

**BiteMe101 : Carlisle..... it's a joke! Everybody says it these days!**

**DoctorFeelGood : Man, kids these days have the weirdest sense of humor.**

**MamaBear1990 : You got that right, babe.**

_**DoctorFeelGood is offline.**_

_**MamaBear1990 is offline.**_

**BiteMe101 : GIGGLE!**

_**BiteMe101 is offline.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : GIGGLE!**

_**ThatsSoRaven is offline.**_


	6. Chapter 7 : OMC! The SPA?

_OMG! Soooooooooooooooo..... I wrote 3 chapters for you and they're coming up! Well one of them is reaaaaally reaaally short... but I had to do it! So anyways here's your 1__st__ chapter of chapterfest... (haha i like it)_

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**TelepathicFeelings is online.**_

_**DoctorFeelGood is online.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : OMC!**

**BiteMe101 : HEY! the stupid pixie had a vision and used my phrase!**

**Monster302: What DOES that mean?**

**TelepathicFeelings : OMC! U dont kno?**

**DoctorFeelGood : I would... ahem... also like some assistance.**

**TelepathicFeelings : COME ON! let loose! stop b-ing so proppppeerrr! who cares **

**bout english.**

**Monster302 : I GOTCHA! K! so bud wat does tht mean?**

**DoctorFeelGood : my son is speaking gibberish........**

**Monster302 : Woooowwwie! Carlie baby!**

**BiteMe101 : OH MY CARLISLE!**

**DoctorFeelGood : Oh. So that's what that means.**

**ThatsSoRaven : SHYA!**

**DoctorFeelGood : (very giddy!) I feel special... in your face! Wonder if Esme will **

**think so, too! (wiggles eyebrows suggestively)**

**ThatsSoRaven : EW!**

**TelepathicFeelings : -GASP!- grossness much!**

**Monster302 : Can you like say like T for like too much like info!**

**BiteMe101 : DUDE! Vampires are sooooo awesome!**

_**DoctorFeelGood is offline.**_

**Monster302 : LET'S GO SHOPPING!**

**BiteMe101 : well tht was totally outta character.**

**Monster302 : I don't kno..... JASPER!**

**TelepathicFeelings : WHAT!? It was.......... Alice's idea. BYE!**

_**TelepathicFeelings is offline.**_

**BiteMe101 : You GO Jazz!**

_**BiteMe101 is offline.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : HI!**

**ThatsSoRaven : BYE!**

_**ThatsSoRaven is offline.**_

**Monster302 : OMG! I think I'll go to the SPA!**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_


	7. Chapter 8 : Shortest Chp Ever!

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

_**The Shortest Chapter in History of Chapters!**_

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**TelepathicFeelings is online.**_

**TelepathicFeelings : Hello.**

**Monster302 : -Pours holy water on Jasper-**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

**TelepathicFeelings : Shud I b worried?**

**ThatsSoRaven : Nope.**

**TelepathicFeelings : Ok.**

_**TelepathicFeelings is offline.**_

_**ThatsSoRaven is offline.**_


	8. Chapter 9 : The Unknown

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

_**DogEatDog is online.**_

_**Unknown is online.**_

**DogEatDog : Who r u ?**

**Unknown : Your.... conscience?**

**DogEatDog : OH! Hi Con...... No Wait WHAT!**

**Unknown : Um..... I got nothing !**

_**Unknown is offline.**_

**DogEatDog : That was ...... SO TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE! I gotta tell Quil **

**bout this!**

_**DogEatDog is offline.**_

**BiteMe101 : Good think i pickd Edward.**

**Monster302 : You got that right, love.**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Now.... I wonder how they found our chatroom.**

**Monster302 : Em... that's.... OMC! You're right!**

_**Monster302 is offline and gone to do research.**_

**BiteMe101 : He... didn't....even...say...BYE! (sobs)**

_**BiteMe101 is offline.**_

_**Unknown is online.**_

_**Unknown has changed display name to original setting.**_

**GrizzlyBear382 : You were great Rosie Baby!**

**WannaBeHuman : All in a days work....... love! Guess wat time it is!!**

**GrizzlyBear382 : OH! I see where this is going.**

_**WannaBeHuman is offline.**_

_**GrizzlyBear382 is offline.**_

**TelepathicFeelings : Disturbing much? I gotta tell Alice bout this tho!**

_**TelepathicFeelings is offline.**_


	9. Another AN My Bad!

HEEEEY PPL!

Where are my reviews! Come on ... If you like it review so I know if I should go on.

Hugs & Kisses.

xxThatGirl1993xx


	10. Chapter 10 : OH BELLA!

_So So sorry it took so long to update even with all your encouraging reviews... I got a lil sidetracked with dance practice and all cause we're performing for homecoming on Friday! YAY! _

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

**Monster302 : Hello, Bella, my love, oh my heart, the girl who will be the death of **

**me, the only reason I live, OH BELLA!**

**BiteMe101 : Edward.... I think you have a problem.**

**Monster302 : What is it Bella, Belly, Bells, Izzy, my love, oh my heart, the girl who **

**will be the death of me, the only reason I live, OH BELLA!**

**BiteMe101 : Riiight. Well you seem in a good mood today.**

**Monster302 : Of course Bella, Belly, Bells, Izzy, my love, oh my heart, the girl who**

**will be the death of me, the only reason I live, the girl who makes **

**my dead, venom-poisoned heart beat, OH BELLA!**

**BiteMe101 : Edward, I love you, too... but...**

**Monster302 : Nothing is ever enough for you Bella, Belly, Bells, Izzy, my love, oh my**

**heart, the girl who will be the death of me, the only reason I live, the **

**girl who makes my dead, venom-poisoned heart beat, my beautiful,**

**brown-eyed, selfless, dangerous to vampire girl, OH BELLA!**

**BiteMe101 : Rite. well I gotta go shopping w/ Alice. C U 2nite my house!**

_**BiteMe101 is offline.**_

**DogEatDog : BAHA! good job Quil... now time to go!**

**Monster302 : Rite time 2 go boss. **

_**DogEatDog is offline.**_

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : Cant w8 2 tell Eddiiiieee bout this 1.**

_**ThatsSoRaven is offline.**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Changed!

_I am soooo sorry you guys!!!! I've had sooo much going on, and I'm sooo stressed out. I didn't want to give you guys a horrible chapter, so I thought I'd just wait. Hugs x Kisses!_

_ThatGirl1993_

_Songs: Tonight by – Jonas Brothers_

_Burnin' Up by – Jonas Brothers (hehe I just got the cd!)_

_A Little Bit Longer by – Jonas Brothers_

_lol. I'm a fan okay… I just happened to get the cd this week_

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam - GetOuttaHere**

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

**BiteMe101 : Hey Al! Wanna have some fun??**

**ThatsSoRaven : Drugs???**

**BiteMe101 : NO SILLY BILLY! "Eddie's" gonna get on in 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – **

_**Monster302 is online.**_

**ThatsSoRaven : Hey! I thought I was psychic!**

**BiteMe101 : u r alice… u r….**

**Monster302 : who changed her!?!?! (snarl) im gonna rip u to shreds.**

**BiteMe101 : oh … idk.**

**ThatsSoRaven : um….. Victoria????**

**Monster302 : ………. no really.**

**BiteMe101 : hehe…. Alice did it!**

**ThatsSoRaven : (mumbles) so much for fun….**

**Monster302 : YOU! BETTER! RUN!**

_**ThatsSoRaven has changed status to "Running Frm Ed!"**_

**Monster302 : Okay… how many times do I have to say that it's EDWARD!**

_**Monster302 has changed status to "Killing Alice"**_

**BiteMe101 : OKAY! That was OFFICIALLY the BEST prank EVER!!!!**

**GrizzlyBear386 : HIGH FIVE BELLYWELLY! - high five – **

**BiteMe101 : Oh! Let's Go WATCH!**

_**BiteMe101 has changed status to "Watching some Action baby!"**_

_**GrizzlyBear386 has changed status to "Now that's my Belly!!!"**_

_**WannaBeHuman has changed status to "EXCUSE ME??"**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Changed! pt 2

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam - GetOuttaHere**

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**BiteMe101 is online.**_

_**GrizzlyBear386 is online.**_

**BiteMe101 : -stomach growls- **

**Monster302 : Time to feed the human!**

**GrizzlyBear386 : LOL so that's wat happens when a human is thirsty…. I-I mean **

**hungry **

**BiteMe101 : Yeah…. doesn't that happen to vampire when you're thirsty??**

**Monster302 : Em….**

**GrizzlyBear386 : I got it Ed.**

**Monster302 : -growl-**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Chill. Well Bellsy, we get a burning feeling in our throat and if I'm really thirsty and you're around… I imagine sucking your blood out.. ounce by ounce. But Eddy wont let tht happen. B4 I kill you.. he'll pull me off and then you'll be changed!**

**BiteMe101 : SWEET!**

**Monster302 : NO!**

**GrizzlyBear386 : He'll nvr find me!**

**BiteMe101 : by any chance… are you in the bathroom?**

**GrizzlyBear386 : Hey! Howd you know?**

**BiteMe101 : idk. ******

**Monster302 : Thanks!**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

**GrizzlyBear386 : (mumbles) Ya… sure… thanks..**

_**GrizzlyBear386 is offline.**_

**BiteMe101 : Oh Ya Baby! I'm on a roll!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Feisty!

_I'm so so so so so so sorry you guys! My computer Crashed!! Okay, so per request I have added Leah [thanks SilhouettedStarlight21!!] and I don't wanna change Bella… just yet. I'm having wayyyy too much fun irritating EddieBoy here [AKA : HEY DON'T CALL ME EDDIE] If only he were real. –sigh- Well on that note, here we are at this totally vampy chatroom (and a tad bit of werewolf)_

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**Leah – FeistyXXwolf (lol XX as in female.. only one in her pack)**

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**ThatsSoRaven is online.**_

**Monster302 : I SAW YOUR VISION ALI!**

**ThatsSoRaven : I kno ur mad … but you know… I kinda like Leah ******

**Monster302 : But. . . she's a werewolf. . . and we're vamp. . . and . . . OH FORGET IT!**

**ThatsSoRaven: Save it! Cause here she comes….**

**5….**

**4….**

**3….**

**2….**

**1…**

_**FeistyXXWolf is online.**_

**FeistyXXwolf : Okay guys… lets cut to the chase.**

**Monster302 : Nice change of pace here.**

**FeistyXXwolf : ??**

**Monster302 : First conversation I've had with a werewolf without the words dog… or bloodsucker *shudders*.**

**ThatsSoRaven : See! I told u I like her!**

**FeistyXXwolf : Hello! I'm only here to play peacemaker. No lovey-dovey junk!!**

**ThatsSoRaven : Yes Ms. Werewolf.**

**Monster302 : Yes, Princess of Evil.**

**FeistyXXwolf : HEY I READ THAT!**

**Monster302 : Whoopsy…… So peacemaker huh??**

**FeistyXXwolf : Yeah… I sorta caught the boys on your chatroom and thought.. Hey wouldn't want all your people getting ripped **

** and have their venom splattered everywhere . . . not to mention an unnecessary forest fire. So heck, why not**

**make an agreement. **

**Monster302 : (thinks : stupid wolf. didn't think I would catch that huh?) *grimaces* That sounds reasonable. What are you **

**offering?**

**FeistyXXwolf : Werewolves get access of chatroom and . . . you can keep (sneers) Isabella.**

**DogEatDog : Leah… you know you got the agreement backwards it's . . .**

**FeistyXXwolf : No, I didn't. ******

**DogEatDog : But… what.. how… NO!**

**ThatsSoRaven : Hmph! Sounds like all the men in Bella's life are idiots!**

**DoctorFeelGood : Hey! Insult! (to me!) I officially delete this chatroom!!!!**

**Monster302 : Nag! Nag! Nag! And you know what! I'll make a new one!**

**DogEatDog : Great! Now Seth has to hack another one!**

**FeistyXXwolf : I… WILL…. KILL… YOU… IF… YOU… PICK … UP…. THAT… PHO…..**

_**DogEatDog has changed status to "Calling Seth".**_

**FeistyXXwolf : GR!**

_**FeistyXXwolf is offline.**_

_**DoctorFeelGood is deleting this chat….**_

_Oops! LOL! don't worry Eddies making a new one! (_STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!)_ BTW! Thanks again to SilhouettedStarlight21 for the Leah idea! _

_XOXO ThatGirl1993_


	14. Chapter 14: jOkES oN YOu!

**Edward – Monster302**

**Bella – BiteMe101**

**Emmett – GrizzlyBear386**

**Rosalie – WannabeHuman**

**Alice – ThatsSoRaven**

**Jasper – TelepathicFeelings**

**Esme – MamaBear1900**

**Carlisle – DoctorFeelGood**

**Jacob – DogEatDog**

**Sam – GetOuttaHere**

**Leah – FeistyXXwolf**

_**Monster302 is online.**_

_**TelepathicFeelings is online.**_

**Monster302: Jazz…. I wanted to talk to you about some… ahem… important matters.**

**TelepathicFeelings: Get Bella back!**

**Monster302: Prank! YOU WOULDN'T DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON MY BELLY'S HEAD!**

**TelepathicFeelings: EddieWeddie… your Belly doesn't have a head.**

**Monster302: Either way… you wouldn't dare touch Bella.**

**TelepathicFeelings: I can and… what's the rest of that line?**

**Monster302: And I will. Get it right!**

**TelepathicFeelings: I can and I will… soooooo……**

**Monster302: spit it out…**

_**1.23894 hours later.**_

**TelepathicFeelings: (wipes drool from face) SO GET OVER IT!**

**Monster302: I'm gonna get you! And rip you into pieces so small… you won't be able to see them in a microscope even at X40!**

**TelepathicFeelings: Bring it!**

_**Monster302 is offline.**_

**TelepathicFeelings: Hehe. How was that for fun Rose?**

**WannaBeHuman: Very. Good job Bells. I didn't know you had it in you. Seriously though, Jazz isn't THAT slow.**

**TelepathicFeelings: Maybe, maybe not. Let's just go watch the show.**

_**TelepathicFeelings is offline.**_

_**WannaBeHuman is offline.**_

_**Okay so first I'd really like to apologize for taking a whopping 2 months to update. Dance team has kept me very busy and I apologize for that again. I wish I had updated sooner… I make myself sad **__****__**….. tell me wat you guys thought of this chapter… I'm a bit rusty on my written humor…. Soooooo…… I promise to update in 2+**__**2 **__** days…. For all those with the IQ of an empath (Jasper) That would be 4 days. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**xxThatGirl1993xx**_


End file.
